


four

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:31:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tw: self harm</p>
            </blockquote>





	four

i miss you all so much. you were the ones who brought me up from whatever darkness came before you, and you shine so bright i dont remember what it the dark looks like.  
when im with you i taste cigarette lips and feel shaking laughter and its like nothing bad had ever happened, like there were no fights or breakups or stop-talking-for-a-whiles. because youre all perfect, all that i could ever want in friends, and when youre sad i dont know what to do but tell you this, that you mean the world to me. you might not believe me, because most sad people dont believe in anything, but i mean it, and always will.  
ive kissed your scars and held your hands and mailed things left behind in my car. we've had fits of tearful laughter in the middle of stores and we've walked around eating foreign food and talking about comics and the people we see. we've stayed up late into the night playing minecraft and skyping and honestly, i really miss doing that. because you all seemed so happy. but now that we've faded away again youve all gone back to your states of downcast eyes and bleeding wrists and i cant do a thing about it.


End file.
